


Sweet torture

by alphabetgirl



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fluff, Lickling, Romance, Scrabble, Tickling, Ticklish Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetgirl/pseuds/alphabetgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach doesn't take losing scrabble very well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet torture

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I'm currently taking prompts at the minute. If there is a story you want written, leave it in a comment below or send me an email at thornberrygirl1993@gmail.com

Zach had lost at scrabble. Again. For the twelfth time in a row, as Chris had pointed out smugly. The coffee table had been knocked over in the scuffle that followed said smug comment, the scrabble board landing face down on the carpet, tiles spilling everywhere. Normally, the two of them were equally matched when it came to play fighting, unless Zach decided to fight dirty. And he was definately fighting dirty now, attacking him in a way that Chris found almost impossible to defend himself from. 

Which was how he came to be stretched out on the floor of his trailer,squirming helplessly and begging for mercy as Zach skated his fingers across the sensitive skin of his torso, alternating between his ribs and stomach, making Chris scream as he dug his fingers into his defenceless armpits and went to town

"Stop," he gasped, trying to buck, more out of instinct than any real attempt to get away. He had long since given up on that, with Zach sitting on his thighs. 

"You know you could end this if you just said five simple words," Zach said calmly, beginning to circle the rim of his boyfriend's navel with his forefinger. Chris squeaked and tried to suck his tummy in to no avail. 

"No," he said stubbornly, giving Zach a look that was still defiant, despite the mirth that was there. 

Zach sighed. 

"Fair enough," he replied, sounding just the way Sylar did when he was about to do something completely evil. 

Goosebumps rose on Chris' abdomen when Zach hoisted his shirt up to his armpits and he shivered involuntarily, using the brief break in the tickling to weakly try to wriggle free. Zach leaned fowards, using both hands to hold Chris' arms down as began to mouth at Chris' right side. 

Chris flailed in earnest, laughing helplessly as his lover continued with his sweet torture, all pleas for mercy falling on deaf ears. Zach worked slowly up from his hip, taking time to lick and nuzzle at his waist, the soft rasp of stubble on the sensitized skin making everything worse. It wasn't until he nibbled along his lower rib that Chris' laughter turned silent.

"Come on baby," Zach crooned, pulling back so he could catch his breath "just say it, and then all of this will be over,". 

"Never," Chris panted, staring up at the ceiling of his trailer, too tired now to even fight.

"I'm never gonna stop until you do," Zach said as a promise. "So I hope you don't have any pressing plans,".

With that he flipped Chris over onto his back, straddling his waist. He was tormenting the soft scraps of flesh behind his knees before he had a chance to try to escape. Fear built up in Chris' gut. Zach normally only tickled there when he was preparing to start on a more sensitive part of his anatomy. His knees were ticklish enough to make him laugh, but no where near as bad as other parts. Other parts that had been neglected so far. 

Sure enough, Zach's hand locked around one of his ankles, bending his leg at the knee and making him curse and then shriek as he ran one finger down his instep. 

"Please..." Chris begged as his boyfriend began to drag his forefinger up and down his sole, agonisingly slowly.

"You know just how to get me to stop," Zach said, deciding to ditch the fingers and jump straight in with the big guns, running his tongue along the bottom of his boyfriend's toes, smiling against his skin when he squeaked. "I'll say it, I'll say it!" Chris practically screamed as Zach began to lick between each toe, torturing the delicate webbing with the tip of his tongue. Smiling triumphantly, Zach sat up, keeping a firm grasp on Chris' ankle just in case. "You are better at scrabble," he wheeze, still desperately trying to catch his breath. "Good boy," Zach cooed, kissing his heel before letting go of his leg and moving off his boyfriend. "Not!" Chris shouted, jumping up and sprinting out his trailer before Zach had chance to grab him again.


End file.
